Death Note: Axis Powers
by Gilbird-For-President
Summary: Japan finds a Death Note. Insanity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo! Japan!" America's annoyingly happy voice cut through Japan's meditative state.

_If I ignore him, maybe he'll go away... _ he thought, trying to pretend he was somewhere far, far away.

"Dude? You O.K.?" America's voice grew worried.

_Maybe he'll leave now. _ Japan hoped. His hopes were shattered when-

"JAPAN! WAKE UP!" Was screamed into his ear.

Japan flinched back at the sudden noise and grudgingly opened one eye. Staring back at him was a bright blue eye behind wire glasses.

It took Japan a minute for him realize exactly what he was looking at, but when he realized what it was he fell back again, this time standing up. America also rose, a bright grin stretching across his face.

"O-oh... Hello America." Japan said nervously. If America came this early in the morning it could only mean one of two things: whales or a glowing cake.

"So, I came to invite you to this year's Christmas party! It's going to be the most epic one yet!" America said happily holding out a piece of paper with what Japan assumed was information about the party.

_Not this again,_ Japan thought, mentally facepalming himself. "I told you last year, America, I'm not exactly fond of cakes that glow"

America seemed unperturbed "Don't worry, it's not glowing... only slightly luminescent." He paused "And besides, Tonny and the whales want to see you!" America froze after he finished his sentence, and grabbed Japan's shoulders.

"DUDE! Tonny and the Whales…That would be a totally epic band name!" He looked into the distance as if imagining his so-called band, unnoticing of Japan's efforts to free himself from America's grasp. "I gotta go tell Tonny about this! But look over the invitation I gave you, it has all of the information for the party." With that he ran out, leaving the door swinging open behind him.

Japan sighed and stuffed the paper in his pocket as he closed the door and started back to his room. He had already decided he would not be going. As he passed an open window a slight _whooshing_ noise and a rustle in the bushes caught his attention. Japan paused and stepped backwards a few steps. What he saw in the bushes made him want to laugh.

A Death Note. Or, a replica of one at least. A very good replica, but with China mass producing everything imaginable, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened.

"Very funny America!" He called out the open window. But as he look out the window he could see the retreating figure of a man in a brown bombers jacket with the white number fifty on the back and Nantucket sticking up as per usual.

_So if it wasn't America..._ Japan's hesitant hand reached out and grasped the black notebook from where it lay on the bush. He quietly closed the window, first making sure no one was outside.

When he was back in the living room he sat down on the floor and opened the Death Note. On the inside were the directions just as he had expected. Japan was impressed, this was one of the best fakes he had ever seen. He put his aside and was about to stand up when a gravely voice behind him said "You think it's a fake don't you?"

Japan whirled around and stood up, nearly knocking over a table in the process. What he saw nearly made him faint.

"W-what? W-who...?" He stuttered looking at the six-foot creature in front of him.

"I _said _'you think it's fake, don't you?'" The creature repeated with a hint of sarcasm.

"S-so it's not?" Japan asked looking at the notebook at his feet.

"That's what I just said" the creature Japan assumed was a shinigami sighed.

"Right" Japan murmured, trying to pretend this was remotely normal. He wondered if England's crazy was starting to rub off on him. "So... what's your name?" He asked lamely, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Ryuk" Ryuk stated simply, "Oh, by the way. Do you have any apples around here?"

"Ryuk?" Japan asked in disbelief ignoring his question "_The _Ryuk? From Death Note?"

"The one and only"

"But how is that even possible?" Japan felt lost, and still overwhelmed by the fact that there was a _shinigami _in his_ house. _Other countries had their supernatural creatures walking around like it was nothing, but Japan had never had to face a creature of one of his legends before. Though this creature was from a manga- what if other things came out of his mangas? He might be able to deal with a shingami, but with all of his other mangas...Walking dead...Kishins... Demons of every type imaginable... Hundreds of cold blooded killers...

"Funny story actually" Ryuk started "You see, one of the creators of Death Note actually _found_ a Death Note. Of course, he never used it. But when he gave up his memories the idea must have stuck, and he wrote about it. Ryuk is obviously based off of me, because I am Ryuk.

"So Death Note isn't true?" Japan asked, picking up the Death Note to look at it.

"Not the storyline, no. But all of the rules are correct. he had an _Amazing _memory."

Japan felt lightheaded. He knew that he should throw the notebook in his hand away and erase all of his memories of it. But something inside him told him he might need it. Later. Japan's train of thought was cut off as the phone rang. Thankful for the distraction from the insanity in his home, he answered in the middle of the second ring.

"Hello?" Japan's voice trembled slightly, but he tried to keep it under control.

"Hello, Japan? It's England. I was just calling to tell you that since Christmas is this Sunday, the World Meeting is moved to Saturday"

Japan glanced at the calendar to his wall (a gift from France, although he couldn't figure out why it looked suspiciously like a marriage registration form).

"That's today!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry for the short notice" England said "It starts in about four hours"

Japan sighed, as much as he would like to, he couldn't miss a world meeting. "I'll be there. Good bye" He sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ryuk asked, floating in the air so he looked even taller than before.

"England. We're having a world meeting today" Japan grabbed the Death Note from where it was on the floor and walked towards the door.

"I have to come too." Ryuk said following behind him. "Where ever you go, I go"

"You're probably not going to like it..." Japan said as they walked outside.

"Like it or not, I still have to. And I should also tell you that no one else can see me, so it will look like you're talking to thin air"

Japan was silent for the rest of the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

_Japan was sure acting strangely over the phone_ England thought as he walked down the hall to the conference room. _usually he's so stoic, be he seemed almost... nervous. Whatever, I'm sure it's nothing. _England tried his best to push the thought out of his head. _He was just worried he would be late. _But something kept nagging at him, telling him something was wrong.

In the conference room, America, France, Lithuania and Belarus had already taken their seats. He assumed Russia was there too, but probably hiding from his deranged sister. So he was a bit early. England sighed and looked for his place card which, he noted with some annoyance, was right in between America and France. The latter smelled of cheese (as always) and his former colony was talking to his profane alien friend.

England waited impatiently as other countries started to file in. First came Estonia and Latvia who came in huddled together and trembling. They were about to claim the two empty seats Lithuania had saved for them, but were beat to them by Poland who stretched himself across the two chairs. Russia (who had mysteriously appeared as soon as Belarus had gone to other parts of the building to search for him) waved them over to the chairs near him. They walked, trembling, over.

Romano came in next followed by Spain. Surprisingly, Romano was quiet for one, but only because he was stuffing his face with tomatoes. Spain was also carrying tomatoes, but England suspected that Romano had made him carry them.

_Of course, Japan will be a bit late_ England thought, _Seeing as I gave him such short notice. I wonder why he sounded so nervous. _England's thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He sighed and checked the caller ID. It was Sealand.

England stood up and left the room which was getting progressively louder as more countries came in. _It's not like I'll miss anything. Not even half the world is here yet._

"Yes, Sealand?" England asked as soon as he stepped outside.

"Englaaaand!" Sealand's whiny voice came over the phone's small speakers.

"What do you need, Sealand?" England asked exasperatedly.

"I'm hungry! And all that's left in the fridge are your leftovers!"

"You called me for that?" England asked, "And why can't you eat those? They're perfectly fine!"

Sealand made a gagging noise "No way! They're disgusting!"

"Why you little-" England started, but Sealand interrupted him.

"Why can't I be at the world meeting? I'm a country too!"

"You are _not_ a country, Sealand" England sighed impatiently "We've been over this. You're a principality." He paused "Like Lichtenstein"

"Eeeew!" Sealand made another gagging noise.

What?" England asked mystified, 'Lichtenstein is a perfectly nice young lady who-" Once again Sealand interrupted England mid-sentence.

"She's got cooties!" Sealand sounded desolate.

"And _this _is why you aren't a country" England said, "good-bye" He snapped the phone shut before he could hear what else Sealand wanted to complain about.

_Twit, _he thought angrily as he walked back into the conference room. What he saw next he certainly wasn't prepared for.

Japan had gotten to the meeting right as England had left the room, successfully gotten from France who was acting... France-ish, and was starting to calm down when England came back in the room, And ruined _everything._

England was thought to be slightly crazy among the other nations, what with the whole seeing-leprechauns-and-fairies thing, but usually he kept his insaneness to himself. Of course, now he chose to tell everyone about what he saw. Said thing was a certain Shinigami that happened to be floating over Japan's head. England was freaking out and was yelling something about a flying joker demon.

"Shinigami." Ryuk corrected him, which only made him freak out even more.

It took various countries to calm England down. America gave him a cheese burger for some reason, and England threw in at Ryuk. Of course, it passed right through him, which did nothing to calm him down what so ever. Italy gave him a white flag, and Romano gave him a tomato, both doing no good. Germany just sat back in his chair, trying to stay out of it. Belarus had also reappeared, much to Russia's discomfort.

"Dude! Why are you freaking out so much?" America asked. "You're always talking to your imaginary friends!"

"This isn't one of my friends!" England said "And they aren't imaginary!'

As the rest of the nations turned their attention to England Ryuk was finally able to talk to Japan, and Japan could answer back. The only person sitting next to Japan was Greece, and he was asleep.

"So he can see me" Ryuk said thoughtfully. "Which nation is he again?"

"That's England" Japan said, resisting the impulse to look up while talking."

"Oh he's the guy who called" Ryuk said, "but why can he see me?"

"Well" Japan began "England has this... thing where he can see imaginary creatures none of us can... I guess that includes you."

"Hm... and seems like everyone thinks he's crazy" Ryuk said noting the many nations who were rolling their eyes at England.

"It's a bit strange that-" Japan started, but was interrupted by England

"I'm going home, away from this crazyness" he said, and abruptly turned and left.

As the door closed there were mutters of "He thinks _we're _crazy?", but they were cut off by Germany.

"Never mind the insane brit! We need to keep this meeting moving!" Germany paused slammed his hand down on the table. "Russia, you're scheduled to speak first" He looked around. "Russia?"

Russia had mysteriously disappeared during the commotion, along with Belarus.

"Um, ok, next is America" Germany said, trying to keep the meeting moving.

"All right guys! Just sit back and listen to the hero speak!" America yelled as he ran to the front of the room.

Japan sighed. This was going to be a long meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, America didn't have anything prepared for the meeting, so he ended up rambling on about fast food.

"I say we make it our goal to install at _least _one WacDonalds in every country. Including Sealand!"

Ryuk yawned. "I'm going to check if there are any apples in the other room."

Japan nodded subtly, trying not to seem suspicious.

"Ok, I'll back soon." Ryuk floated off, drifting through the closed door.

America had moved on from fast food and started on about health care, and Japan was starting to feel seriously bored. And unsure whether _America_ should be the one to talk about this subject. Maybe the invisible one who looked like him would know better.

As he reached down into his bag, which he had grabbed from his (Italian-proof) car, to get his water bottle his hand brushed the Death Note. Quickly, he pulled his hand back and looked around.

All the other nations were either asleep or interested in America's speech. Actually, only three countries were paying attention to the young nation. Germany, out of politeness. The transparent one who looked like he could be America's brother. And France, who Japan suspected was paying more attention to America than his presentation.

Since none of them were paying attention to him, Japan slowly reached back into his bag and carefully took out the Death Note. _If anyone notices I can just tell them it's a replica, _Japan reasoned.

"No apples. What kind of place _is _this?" Ryuk's voice sounded and Japan almost turned around to shush him before remembering no one else could hear him.

"Oh, hey." Ryuk said seeing Japan had the Death Note out. "Did you write anyone's name in it?"

"NO!" Japan said before he could stop himself. He looked around to see if anyone had heard him. China looked at him briefly before falling back asleep, and France was looking at him curiously, but soon turned his attention back to America.

"Heheh, sorry" Ryuk laughed, not sounding sorry at all.

"Don't say that!" Japan whispered.

"Why not? You are in ownership of a _Death Note_ after all."

"It's not like I'm going to actually use it" Japan said indignantly.

"You're not?" Ryuk sounded disappointed. "That's what it's for! Besides, It's more interesting if you use it."

"Why would you care?"

"Because I have to follow you until you give up ownership, you die, or it's destroyed. Shouldn't you know that?"

Japan sighed. Ryuk was right, and he should have known that. But something was stopping him from giving it up. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but inside him a voice was telling him that the might need it. Part of him was disgusted that he would even think of using something like this, but the other part was intrigued. What _would _happen if he used the Death Note?

Thirty minutes later, America was _still _rambling on about something (Japan couldn't even follow what he was talking about anymore) and both the transparent one and France has lost interest. Only Germany was paying attention, and he looked about ready to murder him.

"And although I am 14 trillion dollars in debt," China stirred a bit, "I am still the world leader in… the World Series" America said proudly. "'Cause I'm the he-"

"Thank you, America, for your wonderful speech" Germany interrupted him. "Does anyone else want to present?"

No one raised their hand.

"Then I call this meeting to a close."

"Finally!" Ryuk said. "Let's go!"

Japan nodded. The other nations were starting to wake up and leave. It was already late in the evening, and most nations either slept (even more) or went drinking after world meetings. Japan was more of the sleeping type, so he was glad for the chance to escape the meeting, and was looking forward to a good night's sleep.

11:49 PM that night, and his dream was shattered with the innocent ringing of the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I figured out the horizontal line thing! Anyway, here is my first authors note! *cue the applause*<strong>

** This chapter is shorter than the other two because I couldn't find a good way to end it, so I had to chop off a bit at the end. The next one will be longer. I hope...**

**Thanks to Kezone for editing the first chapter and to all who reviewed. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Japan! Japan! You have to help me!" China's panicked voice was harsh in contrast to the peacefulness of Japan's sleep.

"What do you need help with?" Japan asked tiredly.

"It's Russia! He's trying to break into my house!"

_She's coming! _Russia thought as he desperately knocked on China's door with his lead pipe. _Please! Someone please be answering!_

The only reason Russia was here was to get away from his mentally disturbed sister, Belarus. China's house was the closest, and China might help him scare her away with his wok. Probably not. Belarus wasn't afraid of much. Only pandas.

"Biiig Brooooooother!" Belarus's voice floated out from the dark.

"CHINA! Please be letting me in!"

"Now he's asking to come in!" China whispered into the phone. "What do I do? He has his pipe!"

"Calm down." Japan said. "Why do you think he's trying to kill you?"

"I don't know what goes in his crazy brain!"

"No," Japan sighed, "I mean, what makes you think he's trying to kill you?"

"WHAT PART OF BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE WITH A LEAD PIPE DOESN'T SPELL MURDER FOR YOU?" Japan winced as China's voice blasted from the phone's small speaker.

"He's probably looking for money or something." Japan suggested weakly.

"He's a country, what does he need money for?" China asked, "Besides, I only have about 8,000 Yen in my house."

"Only 8,000?" Japan asked surprised.

"Shut up! I'll be rich once America pays me back!" China said defensively. There was a pause, "Please do something! If I die who will take care of Shinatty-chan?"

Japan sighed, "In what could be your last moments you're worrying about your stuffed cat?"

"Shinatty-chan is not just some stuffed cat. He's so much more. He-"

"Ok, I get it" Japan hurriedly cut him off. China could go on for hours before even getting a bit tired when Shinatty-chan was brought up. "What do you want me to do?"

"Use your Death Note."

Japan felt his blood run cold. "What?" He asked quietly.

"Use your Death Note." China repeated, sounding a bit calmer than before. Not much.

"How do you know about that?" Japan asked softly.

"I saw it during the meeting. And the whole 'England yelling about a joker demon while pointing over _your _head' thing. It wasn't that hard to figure out. I think I'm the only one though."

Japan was silent for a moment. "And you won't tell anyone?"

"Not if you use it on Russia. Besides, it probably won't kill him, just make him pass out. Remember Busby's chair?"

Japan nodded before realizing he was on the phone. "Yeah"

"So you'll do it?"

Japan paused, ready to say no, until,

"Hurry! He's going around back. My door isn't as strong in the back!"

_It probably won't kill him, just make him pass out._

"Fine." Japan said. "Wait one second." He set down the phone and reached over to his bedside table to grab the Death Note. Right then Ryuk came floating in.

"Oh, are you finally going to use it?" He asked.

Japan didn't respond for a couple seconds. Quietly he asked, "For countries, do I need to use their human name?"

Ryuk thought for a moment. "I don't have any first-hand experience, but I'd say yes."

Japan sighed and picked up a pencil. Slowly he opened the cover of the black notebook and on the first line wrote:

_Ivan Braginski_

"Done" Japan said, picking up the phone again.

"Forty seconds right?" China asked. "I can see him, he's at the back door!"

"Right" Japan answered, not really paying attention. What if it had worked? What if he had just killed the largest nation in the world?

Outside of China's house Russia was getting desperate. Belarus was probably close by, and he knew China must have pandas _somewhere. _

"Please be opening your door, China!" He pleaded. The light in the window directly above him came on. _Good! He's awake. _

China's scared face peered out of the window. He didn't move downstairs to open the door as Russia had hoped.

Russia was about to call up to China again when he felt a pain in his chest. _What's going on?_ Suddenly everything became slightly fuzzy. His legs and arms felt weak and numb. Unable to stand up he fell to his knees, his head barely missing the doorknob. He felt tired, so tired. With his last vestiges of strength he looked up to where China had been. The light was off now, but he thought he could make out his silhouette at the window. Before he could begin to wonder why darkness overcame him, and he fell to the ground.

Japan was thrust out of his stupor when China cried "Oh no!"

"What? What is it?" Japan asked quickly.

"Russia, he fell over just now! I'm not sure why."

"Is he passed out?" Japan asked breathlessly. Was he right in his suspicions about the Death Note working?

"I- I don't know… I don't think he's breathing!" China said, his voice become slightly hysterical.

"What? I thought you said he would just pass out!

"That's what I thought would happen! But… I think it really worked!"

Japan was silent for a moment, "Can you check?"

"To see if he's dead? Are you crazy? Belarus always follows him around; she'd kill me if she saw his body with me next to it…" China's voice trailed off. "Oh no" He said again

"What?" Japan asked.

"Do you think… that's why he wanted to come in? To get away from his insane sister?"

_Is that it? He didn't want to kill China? Just get away from his sister?"_

"So he was innocent…" Japan said.

"We don't know that!" China said hurriedly, "I could be right, he could have been trying to kill me!"

"I'm going to hang up" Japan said. He didn't wasn't to talk about this.

"Wait-!" China tried to say, but Japan cut him off before he could finish.

The likelihood of Russia trying to kill China was much less than the possibility that he was running from his sister.

"Did it work?" Ryuk asked. He had been surprisingly quiet throughout this entire time.

"I don't want to talk about it." Japan said getting back into bed.

Belarus watched quietly as Russia fell to the ground. As soon as she was sure he was asleep she put away the dart gun she had been carrying. Switzerland had some extras, and she had decided to 'borrow' it for a while. Of course they weren't real bullets. Just darts with a knockout drug in them. She had decided that tying him up while he was asleep would be easier than if he was awake. Unfortunately Russia was a light sleeper, and he had heard her coming. He ran all the way to China's house before Belarus could get near him. Then she had taken out the gun and shot him. China's light had turned off, and even if he had seen her she would make sure he wouldn't tell. Little did she know that China saw everything, and would be telling everyone that Russia was dead the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>That took a while! But here it is, chapter four of this... whatever it is I am writing. <strong>

**Oh, and to save some precious googling time, 8,000 Yen is around 100 US dollars.**

**Reviews are welcomed! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Internet cookies to whoever gets the Calvin and Hobbes reference. :D**

* * *

><p>1:02 AM (CEST)<br>_Riing… riing…_  
><em>"Allô?"<em>  
>"France!"<br>France drowsily rolled out of his bed and stood up, wincing as the cold phone pressed against his cheek. "_Qui est l'appariel?_"  
>"It's China!"<br>France looked longingly at his bed, "Could this have waited till _demain?_ I need my beauty rest."  
>"This is more important that your…. beauty." China would have sounded exasperated if he wasn't so scared. "I need to tell you-"<br>"_Excusé-moi? _Nothing is more important than my beauty! How could I spread _l'amour _without it?"  
>"Well this <em>is <em>more important." China insisted. "Russia is dead!"  
>France stopped cold. "Quoi?"<br>"I said: 'Russia is dead!'"  
>"How is that even possible? He's… Russia."<br>"I don't know." China lied, "He just dropped in front of my house about seven hours ago."  
>France immediately bristled, "Why am <em>I <em>always the one who gets told things last? I can't believe you waited seven hours to call me about this!"  
>"I just woke up, I went to sleep first."<br>"Oh… Wait, you slept while knowing that Russia was dead?"  
>"It was surprisingly easy…"<br>"_Touché_… So you called me first? You didn't even call Lithuania yet?"  
>"Don't read into it!" China said crossly, "Japan did something to my phone so that it redirects all my calls to a different nation. I was trying to call you Baltics and I got you instead."<br>Even over the phone China could tell France was smiling. "I have already read into it! Don't use obviously fake excuses. You just wanted to hear the melodious sound of my voice!" France said.  
>"No way, frog!" China yelled, borrowing from England's vocabulary. "I called you by mistake. Mistake. Got that?"<br>France sighed dramatically, "Well if I'm so unwanted I'll just go…"  
>"Actually" China thought for a moment, "While I have you on the lone do you think you could call some of the other old allies? I have no idea who my phone is going to call, so reaching the Baltics might take a while. Start with America, or… that other one…"<br>"Canada?" France asked.  
>"Yeah! Him!" China said, remembering.<br>"Why not _Angleterre_? Or have you called him and you are just lying to me?"  
>"Why not England?" China repeated. "Because he told me that he doesn't like to get phone calls at night from Frogs! Call the North American twins, I'm going to try to get the Baltics… again."<br>"Wait! What am I supposed to say? Just '_Bonjour, _Russia is dead, _Au revoir_?"  
>"Sure. You are known for tactlessness."<br>"Hey! That's what you said to me!" France protested.  
>"Yeah, well, I can admit that I have no tact." China replied. "You'll think of something."<br>"Fine… _Mais-_"  
>Dial tone.<br>_He hung up? And he expects me to call _America _and tell him Russia's dead?_  
>France set down the phone and fell back onto his bed. America could wait 'till <em>demain. <em>France had beauty rest to catch up on.  
><em><strong>-<strong>_  
>China groaned. Out of <em>all <em>the countries France had to be the one who he got redirected to. He'd have to talk to Japan about getting his phone fixed. He knew it had been him because Japan was the only person he could call without getting redirected.  
>He looked down at his cell phone's contact list. It was pointless to try and call the Baltics because then it would be positive he wouldn't get them. Might as well try calling someone else and maybe he would get lucky. He scrolled through his contacts. He's try calling Spain. Just in case it <em>didn't <em>redirect by some miracle it would be good to call someone who was happy no matter what. Although, China wasn't exactly sure how he would react to the news of Russia being dead.

_Do you want to call 'Spain'?_

His phone asked in cheery green lettering. Pressing the OK button China put the phone to his ear.  
>It rang once… twice… three times…<br>_Well it _is _night in Europe _China reasoned. _Who ever it is is probably asleep-_  
>"This is Belarus." A familiar (scary) voice answered the phone.<br>China started at the female's heavily accented voice. _Oh crap…_  
>"Who is this?"<br>China hesitated. Should he tell he that Russia was dead? Would she kill him if he did? Was that even a question? _Of course she would kill me!_  
>"Who is this?" Belarus asked again, her voice sounding slightly more murderous than usual.<br>Silently China hung up the phone. Belarus was bad enough on a normal day, but if she heard _this _news… China didn't even want to think about the consequences of _that._

"Who was that?" Russia asked.  
>Belarus looked over to where her brother was sitting by the fire. Belarus had finally untied him (after a lot of begging).<br>"Just a wrong number" the younger nation replied setting the phone down and making her way to Russia's chair. "Now Brother, will you marry me?"  
>"No!"<p>

_How am I supposed to call the Baltics now?_ China wondered despairingly. With his phone redirecting his calls like this it could take ages to reach them. He hadn't realized how much he had depended on the thing for communication before.  
><em>Oh well, I'll try one more person.<em>  
>China scrolled through his contact list again. Nearing the bottom he saw 'Russia' (with the same annoyingly happy green lettering).<br>_Well if this one doesn't get redirected at least no one will answer._  
>Pressing the call button China waited in apprehension.<br>Ring…. Ring…  
><em>I wonder who it will be this time…<em>  
>Ri-<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hi, this is China." China said, trying to place the voice.<br>"Oh, _labas _China. How are you?"  
><em>It's Lithuania! <em>China thought excitedly, _Finally some good luck for a change._  
>"I'm fine. Listen, are your brothers there?" China asked.<br>There was a slight popping sound as Lithuania put his hand over the phone's mouthpiece. China heard his muffled voice yelling: "Latvia! Estonia! Where are you?"  
>There were some distant shouts and Lithuania uncovered the mouthpiece .<br>"Yeah, they're here. Poland too."  
>"Great." China hesitated, wondering how he should word this. "Can you call them over?"<br>"Sure, is something wrong?"  
><em>Well not 'wrong', per se...<em> China thought. "Please call them over" I'll explain when they're all here."  
>There was another popping noise and some more muffled yelling and a beep as the the phone was set to speaker phone.<br>"I got Estonia and Latvia. Poland might take a minute..."  
>"Thats ok." China took a deep breath. "Ok, I have no idea how to say this tactfully, so I'll just be frank. Russia is dead."<br>Silence.  
>"I saw it, he just collapsed outside of my window. It just sort of... happened."<br>More silence.  
>"Um... hello?"<br>"_atsiprašau_, sorry. I didn't mean to make this awkward for you." Lithuania apologized.  
>""No, you have a right to be shocked. I mean... it's Russia..."<br>"... How do you know?" This voice sounded younger. _Must be Latvia. _  
>"I couldn't see his breathing." China replied.<br>"You mean you don't see him now?" Estonia asked. His voice sounded less worried than China had expected. "I thought he collapsed outside of your house."  
>"I... don't want to look." China confessed.<br>"Well-" Lithuania started, but he was interrupted by yet another voice, who China assumed to be Poland.  
>"So, like, what'd I miss?"<br>_Yep, thats Poland..._  
>"Russia's dead..." Latvia said, yet again surprised China with the little concern the Baltics seemed to have. From what he had seen of the small nation he was <em>always <em>shaking.  
>"Like, what?" Poland asked shocked. "Is that even possible?"<br>"Apparently. China saw it happen" Estonia answered.  
>"Wait, like, what time did that happen?"<br>"Around midnight here..." China said. "So that would be about... 2pm your time."  
>"Broski, that's like totally impossible." Poland said. There was a two-toned beep from what China thought sounded like a cell phone.<br>"At 5pm, our time, I got a text from Belarus saying that she and Russia were-"  
>"Poland! Latvia's here! Lithuania cried,obviously assuming the worst.<br>"...Eating dinner." Poland finished. "Dude, what'd you think I was going to say?"  
>"Lithuania was silent for a moment. "Nevermind."<br>"Well, anyway, five is, like, totally after two, so Russia totally can't be dead!" Poland finished triumphantly.  
>"But I <em>saw<em> it! Right outside my window!" _And the Death Note... _China added silently. He moved over to his window and drew back the curtain. It was light out so China could see a lot better than he could twelve hours ago. There were marks in the dirt leading away from where Russia has collapsed, as if someone has dragged him. After a few yards the dragging marks stopped and the one pair of footsteps had turned into two.  
>China felt completely lost. Was this all some elaborate prank? Were Japan and Russia working together to freak him out? Somehow China doubted it. Was it Belarus just like Japan had though?<br>"Broski? You still there?" Poland asked.  
>"Yes, sorry. "Um... I don't see Russia's body, and there are two pairs of footsteps leading away from where he fell..."<br>"I totally told you" Poland crowed in delight.  
>China thought he could hear a muffled "Damn it." from what sounded like Latvia.<br>"Um... I'm sorry about the mix up..." China felt his face burning red. _How could I have been so stupid? The idea of Russia dying is insane! _"I'm going to call Japan now..."  
>China hung up the phone before the Baltics could say anything else.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**So... Much... Dialogue... *dies***

**First I would like to apologize for how long this took. I had school and finals, but now I am FREE! Which means this will be finished soon**. **I'm thinking one or two more chapters and an epilogue.**

**I would also like to apologize for how bad I am at ending chapters. I don't know why, but I just suck at it.**

**I also think it should be mentioned that I wrote all of Poland's dialogue in pink glittery gel pen on the rough copy of this. Don't ask. I had to. **

**Reviews are appreciated and welcomed and stuff. **

**Bye. :)**


End file.
